


Teale and the Missing Ring

by 2001DoubleD33



Series: Original Stories- My Characters [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Adoption, Adoptive Parent, Discipline, Magic, Original Character(s), Pirates, Planet, Punishment, Space Pirates, Spanking, Stars, parent, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 11:49:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13926555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2001DoubleD33/pseuds/2001DoubleD33
Summary: Teale, son to the great captain Pascale Gritts, accidentally takes something that wasnt his. Now theres a curse on him, more or less, and he must figure out why.Teale is about 15 in this story.





	Teale and the Missing Ring

Teale would swear it started innocently.   
  
The boy in question had gone into Khains office to ask for reports on their location for Pascale, and found that the sage wasn't within her usual quarters. The office was average sized, enough space for all the navigation tools and papers she would need. Things were kept organized and stacked neatly, filed away and sorted through. Not a hair out of place. He hadn't known Khain was so organized. He had intended to just turn around and leave, but something on her desk caught his eye.   
  
It was a small ring, flecked with gold against rough, black material. One of the specks shone from the glare of the lantern, and Teale wandered towards it. It seemed like an odd little trinket, expecially for Khain to keep. She wasn't one to have anything on her hands if she could help it. Whatever magic she had been left with was kept there, and she didnt want to disrupt the flow.    
  
Teale picked up the rin and examined it. The black material sparkled slightly, as well as the gold shavings. He slipped it onto his index finger and smiled at the bumpy edges of the ring. He looked about the office some more, seeing if her could find the daily reports somewhere among them. He tried to keep generally organized, not wanting to ruin something that Khain tidied up.   
  
Teale nearly jumped out of his boots when the door opened. He whipped around and saw Khain standing there, looking rather furious.    
  
"Khain!" He squeaked,"Sorry, I was looking for reports- Captains orders-"    
  
Khain seemed to glide as she walked to the desk. She lifted up a folder, fanned through it,and shoved papers at him. Setting the folder down, she pointed to the door.   
  
"Thank you ma'am, sorry!" Teale chirped, ducking his head and hurrying out.   
  
The door slammed behind him, and Teale went up to Pascales quarters to give him the papers, not looking back for fear of what he may find scowling at him. Pascales door was typically open to the crew- at least his office door- so Teale walked right in.    
  
"Here, sir," Teale offered the papers to Pascale, and he turned to take them from the boy.   
  
He raised an eyebrow at his ward, grinning slightly,"You alright, son? Look like youve seen a ghost." He began flipping through the papers.   
  
"I'm fine," Teale told him assuredly, taking a deep breath to calm himself, then he smiled.   
  
Pascale gave him an amused smirk and shook his head,"Well, Cahit is working on something major below the deck so we're gonna be stuck at home for quite some time. Go on and have a look around the village, yeah?" He paused, then turned back to his desk and opened the lower most drawer, and collected a handful of gold chips, along with ten or tweleve silver pieces.   
  
He tugged a sack out from under papers on his desk and dropped the money into it as he turned to Teale again,"That's about Thirty, should be plenty for whatever you want down there. That's all you've got for the next two weeks, so make it last kid," He started to hand the coins to Teale, who seemed surprised, then fixed him with a stern look,"If I ever catch you in that drawer for any reason, I will tan your hide every day for a week, do I make myself clear?"    
  
Teale nodded quickly, and a look of hurt crossed his face for a moment,"Dad, I wouldnt... Steal from you.." He said quietly, upset that he would suggest he would.   
  
Pascale frowned and stood from his seat, reaching out a hand to Teale for a hug that the boy gratefully accepted,"Im not suggesting you would, but you're still a teenager and sometimes they do stupid things. It wouldn't be fair of me not the warn you of consequences, now would it?" He asked lightly.   
  
Teale shook his head,"No sir," Pascale ruffled his hair and squeezed him tight to make the boy laugh.   
  
He nudged him away with a smile and handed him the sac of coins,"Have fun, yeah?"    
  
Teale nodded again,"Yessir," he hurried out  to the deck.   
  
"Hey, it's a quarter til 10 now! Be back by sundown!" Pascale called after him.   
  
Teale waved to let him know he heard,and ran off the boat, jumping down into the sand below. He tucked the coins into his belt, keeping his hands on them as he walked to the village- the last thing he need was thirty coins stolen from him!   
  
The village was always a sight for sore eyes. Wonderful strips of cloth and fabric, hand made jewlry, sweets as far as the eye could see. Teale didnt have to worry about wearing his hood here, nobody ambushed him for pictures- at least not aggressively. He still had fans here. As the captain's son, it was hard to remain unknown. He had little girls who braided his hair, some women admired his natural tattoos- though he was terribly bashful and was always stammering through compliments.   
  
He walked the streets, a smile on his face proudly showing the gap in his teeth. He had one favorite shop he loved to go to first though

  
The little shop was holed up in the side of a house. It was decorated with a beautiful black and purple curtain. He noted the touches of blue, newly sewn in at the bottom, and smiled broadly. He pushed the curtain aside and stepped inside.   
  
"Oh, Teale!" Mama cooed, stepping out from behind her little counter of jewlry,"You're back!"    
  
She enveloped him in a hug, squeezing him tight to her chest. Teale laughed happily, managing to dip his head down to her shoulder as she fussed over him. She held him at arms length, looking him over.   
  
"Oh look at that beautiful hair! And you've grown so much! It seems like just yesterday you were only ten years old, sniffelling because some girls wanted to braid your hair and you lost your captain!Oh you were so small, ladybugs scared you!"    
  
"I'm only sixteen, Mama," he smiled,"And the captain actually adopted me," he told her proudly.   
  
"Well I am not marryin' a man who leaves every month!" She scoffed, joking.   
  
That pulled a laugh from Teale and he watched her walk back behind the counter,"Well I've got plenty to show you, pup! And one little gem came into my possession the other day that I think you would like,"   
  
Teale smiled, watching he duck into a room in the back, and emerge moments later with a necklace in hand. It was a threaded piece, with black and blue string. At the bottom hung a blue crystal, no bigger than Teale's thumb, encased within an intricate silver cage. Teale gaped at it.    
  
"Mama, it's..." He was lost for words, enraptured by the beautiful blue of the gem.   
  
"Well go on! Put it on," She urged him softly, handing it to him.   
  
"But- how much-?" Teale stammered, reaching to his coins.   
  
Mama smacked the side of his head lightly,"What's wrong with you? When have I ever charged you for anything?"    
  
Teale smiled sheepishly,"Sorry Mama,"   
  
"You ought to be! Now get down here lemme put it on!" She waved her hand and Teale obediently dropped his head for her.   
  
She slipped the piece over his head and Teale stood again, looking at the gem as he lifted it gently,"It's beautiful," he looked down to her,"Thank you,"   
  
Mama smiled brightly,"Oh you handsome little man- You're gonna make some lady very happy one day!"    
  
Teale let the gem hang from his neck and took her hand, lifting it up and spinning her around, to which she laughed.   
  
"I'm just trying to make you happy right now." He said softly, and he meant it. Mama had been a solid in his life since he had been abandoned. She had helped him through the toughest times with Pascale, and taught him how to be the bigger man. She was more a mother to him than his own mother had ever been. He hoped to return the favor someday to her, and give her a better life.    
  
He lifted her hand and pressed a gentle kiss to her skin, and she smiled at him,"Such a charmer- I'm feeling faint," She joked, pressing her free hand to her forehead and making Teale laugh again.   
  
He was going to make a quip in return, but a searing pain caught him offguard and he yelped, taking the both of them by surprise. He turned to see what had hit him, but nothing was there. The pain returned again not a second later, and pulled another pained shout from him, and he clapped both hands over his mouth.   
  
"What the hell has gotten into you?" Mama asked, looking at him uncertainly.   
  
"I don't- ow- I don't know!" He chirped, and he took a hold of the counter as the pain continued.   
  
It was focused on his backside of all things, sharp and fast cracks against his skin that made him dance in his spot. But nothing was there to be causing it! It felt like one of Pascale's beatings. He gasped and his feet shifted on the floor as he prayed the lain would stop.   
  
"Teale, what hurts?" Mama asked, reaching out to touch him gently.   
  
Teale jumped back from her, and accidentally knocked over quite a few braclets, which clattered to the ground loudly. He looked to Mama, who seemed shocked by his behaviour, and then he dashed out of the tent and into the street. He ignored her yelling for him to come back and just ran.   
  
Even when he was running the pain didnt stop- it seemed to worsen considerably. Teale practically dove into one of the alleys and leaned against the wall, the cool bricks against his flushed face. He bit down on his knuckle to keep himself quiet as the pain continued without fail. The closest thing he could compare it to was when Pascale made him cut a switch to use, because he had been out hours after curfew by himself and worried everyone. But that had been only ten licks, tops. Teale had counted nearly double that already!    
  
Teale stomped his foot into the ground and felt tears spring behind his eye. He needed to figure out what the hell was causing this and fast. He couldnt take much more.    
  
And just like that, they stopped. The pain lingered something wicked, but the blows had stopped landing. Teale gasped for a breath and let it out slowly. He opened his eye and saw that he had bitten his knuckle so hard it bled. He sighed and wiped his hand against his pants, near his belt so Quinton wouldnt notice. He felt something rough rub against the wall as he moved his hand and looked up. He saw Khains ring on his index finger.    
  
"Oh no," he had totally forgotten to give it back.    
  
He shook his head and decided it could wait until he figured out what was wrong with him. He didnt even know where to start with this. It had to be some kind of magic, some curse. He only knew a few witches and sages. One actually lived on the homeplanet, and he often teased Teale and his friends and they always butted heads. He was a definite suspect. Quinton also dabbling in the arts, but Teale didn't think it could be him- the most Quinton had ever done to him was a smack on the wrist or palms with a ruler or washed his mouth out.   
  
Teale mentally crossed him off- he was the last one to do this. He thought to Ekon next. The grontic was always messing with him. It could easily be him. Khain was a sage too, but he rarely ever left his office or cared for Teale at all. He wouldnt have interest in torturing him.   
  
Teale checked his watch next, and saw that it was 10:11. Whatever it was had started at 10. He had no idea if or when it would come back, but he needed to get back to the ship. He had a feeling Ekon had something to do with this. Teale had beaten him in a game of soccer yesterday and may have been a bit too excited about it, but Teale wouldnt stand for this humiliation. He stood up from the wall, noting that the pain had eased some. Still, he ruefully rubbed at the abused skin before walking back to town. It would take about a half hour to get back to the ship.

 

Teale trudged along, carefully avoiding Mama's tent, feeling quite sorry for himself. He'd only wanted to go out and see the town. What had he done wrong lately? Nothing! He'd even done extra chores for Pascale this week and volunteered to scrape barnacles for Sunshine when she got hurt in battle and couldnt do it. He should have great karma!   
  
He sulked about it, hating Ekon more and more every step he took towards the ship. The clock was nearing about eleven-fourty when he got back to the ship. He climbed on, careful to keep his sour gaze hidden. He looked around the deck for Ekon, but didnt find him. He did, however, find Zelo.   
  
"Zelo!" Teale called his friend over, and the gremlin smiled and hopped to him.   
  
"Hey Teale- you doin okay?" Zelo asked, seeing right through his mask.    
  
"I need to talk to you," Teale glanced up and noticed Pascale had emerged from his office and was watching him, a searching gaze in his eyes- he knew something was up,"In private, please,"   
  
Teale tore away from Pascales gaze and ushered Zelo off the ship. Once they were a safe distance away from the captain's ears, he began to explain what had happened to Zelo. Maybe the gremlin could give him a scientific explaination.    
  
No such luck.   
  
"So did you talk to Ekon?" Zelo asked, looking very concerned for Teale.   
  
Teale shook his head, face hot from having to,explain the situation to one of his friends,"I haven't seen him,"    
  
Zelo pointed to the edge of the sand,"He roams around the rocks mostly, he doesnt know the town well,"    
  
"Cmon," Teale huffed, starting towards the  rocky edge.    
  
As they neared, Ekon came into view, lounging on one of the boulders high up. How he got there Teale would never figure out.   
  
"Ekon!" Teale shouted, catching his attention.   
  
Ekon saw him and, through a series of jumps that Teale couldnt imagine, ended up on one of the rocks Teale could actually reach. Teale was seething as he stared at him   
  
"What's the big idea?" He snapped.   
  
Ekon raised an eyebrow and his tail twitched beside him,"What are you talking about?"    
  
"The- what you just did to me!" Teale huffed.   
  
Ekon did not seem impressed, anx he leaned back on one set of arms and crossed the other,"I haven't done anything all day,"   
  
"You never do anything, but thats not the point," Teale quipped, and Ekons eyes flashed anger.   
  
He jumped down to tower over Teale with a scowl," What was that, blueberry?"    
  
Teale was ready to fight for his dignity, but the pain jumped back to life abruptly, and he could only suck in a breath and grab Ekons shirt tightly. Ekon seemed startled at first, but Zelo gasped and hurried over, knowing what was happening.   
  
"What the hell is wrong with him?" Ekon asked, looking at the boy with alarm.   
  
"Its a curse," Zelo explained, and put a hand on Teales shoulder when he sunk to his knees.   
  
"Fuck!" He cursed loudly, gritting his teeth.   
  
He remembered to check the time then, and say that it was noon- whatever this was happened every hour. Which meant he had an hour to find that bastard kid in town and kick his ass to high heaven.    
  
This round felt a lot more like a taste of Pascale's belt, which was always quick to make him a sorry lad. He braced himself up against the rocks and his other hand stayed clenched at his side. He focused on breathing through the pain, but it was relentless and he pushed his face into the crook of his elbow as a sob ripped from his throat. Teale counted four more lashes and then the pain ceased, a total of thirty.   
  
Teale sucked in a breath, held it, and lceared his head. When he let the breath go, he had calmed himself down enough that he could wipe away tears without fearing more would fall.    
  
"What the hell just happened?" Ekon asked, scowling at the pair of them.   
  
"Someone's cursed me, every hour that happens." Teale hissed as he reached around to rub at the sting.   
  
Ekon clicked it together and a grin split his features as he laughed,"And you guys thought it was me? Oh, I wish I'd thought that up!"    
  
Teale glared at him but accepted Zelos help to stand,"I need to figure out who's doing it before it happens again. I can't take much more of this." He sighed- though the pain had started to ease considerably more than the first round.

 

Zelo patted his side in an attempt to console him and Teale offered a weak smile before continuing,"So if its not Ekon, it's gotta be that snotty little kid in town,"    
  
Ekon scoffed,"That freak? What are we waiting for?"    
  
So the three of them started off to town again- Teale was already sick of walking for the day, so he hoped this time his trip would yield decent results. They talked on the way, but not about much. There were more pressing matters to be dealt with. When they got to town, Teale saw they had gotten there in a little under a half hour, since Ekon walked faster than him. That left them the rest of the hour to find James and ring his neck.    
  
He usually hung around the fountain, where him and his friends could terrorize passerbys if they felt like it. So they headed there, and found he was by himself. He seemed to be napping by the looks of it. Teale scowled and quickened his pace, Ekon and Zelo falling back a bit. Without a second thought, Teale shoved the boy into the cold water.    
  
James gasped as he awoke, sputtering and looking around for anyone who dared to disturb him. He was a year younger than Teale, but he was meaner and stronger, so when he stood up from the fountain Teale was on edge, ready to duck away from a blow.    
  
"What's your fucking problem?" James snarled, climbing out of the fountain.   
  
Teale scowled right back at him,"Undo the curse," He snapped.   
  
"What curse?" He looked to his soaked clothes,"Im gonna slaughter you all when I get my wand back!"   
  
Teale stopped short,"You dont have your wand?"    
  
"No! My dad took it," he snapped,"Whats it to you?"   
  
Teale felt his stomach sink and Ekon shrugged, turning around to go back to the beach. Teale stammered for a moment, watching James' anger build, before running after Ekon and back into the shops towards home. That was a mistake.    
  
Because he was running, Teale and Zelo were halfway into the shops in only five minutes. Ekon had hung back to look at shops, he supposed. When Teale realized they werent being followed, he stopped to catch his breath. He sat down against a wall and was pleased to find his bottom was no longer sore. He tipped his head back, but then realized if it wasn't Ekon, and it wasnt James, it had to be Quinton. Hos stomach twisted in guilt. What had he done to make him so angry.   
  
Zelo sat next to him, breathing heavy and fast. He looked to Teale,"What now?"   
  
"I think it's Quinton," Teale whimpered, and he checked his watch. He had only ten  minutes left,"We have to go now or we wont make it,"    
  
Zelo nodded and stood, and waited for Teale to stand before they both started back to the ship. Teale restlessly checked his watch. He realized theybwerent going to make it when he checked his watch and there was only one minute left, and the Ship still wasnt in view. Teale got to the treeline and as soon as he managed to lean up against it, the pain started.    
  
This time it was much lighter, but it stung like hell! He danced where he stood, unable to keep his hands out of the way and reached back to rub away the sting. It did no good, the smacks continued without pause under his hands. He howled and yelped the whole time, feeling his face flush with embarassment, knowing Zelo was watching it all happen. This round seemed to last the longest, Teale couldnt keep count of how many he'd gotten, but it was plenty to make him miserable.   
  
"We still have at least twenty minutes to home," Teale sighed, rubbing at his backside once more before starting the trek back to the ship.    
  


The round had last seven minutes, plus the twenty-five it took them to get home, so that left them with twenty-eight minutes to find Quinton and beg him to stop the curse. They both climbed up to the deck and Teale was glad the pain had ceased so far.    
  
"Teale!" The boy flinched, knowing it was the captain calling his name.   
  
He turned hesitantly to Pascale,"Aye, Sir?" He hoped he would make it quick, he wanted this to be done and over with as soon as possible.

  
"What's gotten into you? I sent you out to town, and I've seen you more today than I do out at sea!" He crossed his arms and frowned,"Are you okay?"    
  
Teale jerked a nod,"Yessir, I just wanted to walk for a while," He offered up lamely.   
  
Pascale raised an eyebrow,"You lyin to me?"    
  
"No sir," Teale shook his head and prayed he wouldn't push the subject- he was running out of time.   
  
Pascale seemed to consider for a minute,"Fine. Get out of here," he waved a hand and seemed a bit irritated, knowing Teale was hiding something.   
  
Teale felt guilt twist in his stomach,"Yessir," he called hopefully, but Pascale had no further words for him.   
  
Teale sighed, and he and Zelo began to check aeound deck for the Doctor. Twenty five minutes to go.    
  
They checked every level on the ship, and his office, even the kitchen, but found nothing. Teale groaned in frustration, when he saw they only had Ten minutes remaining. Time was moving too fast.    
  
"Maybe Pascale knows where he went?" Zelo asked.   
  
Teale winced,"He's mad at me right now. I'd rather not,"   
  
They sat in silence for another few minutes and Teale groaned,"I can't do another round of that!" He began to pace.   
  
"Just go find out where Quinton is," Zelo suggested.   
  
Teale sighed and put his head in his hands. He winced as something hard hit his temple, and pulled his hands away. The ring was still on his finger. He gasped.   
  
"It was Khain," he whispered, and dashed but up to the main deck as quick as he could- six minutes left.   
  
He knocked on Khains door, but got no reply. He whined and knocked again, but got nothing. Five minutes. He ran off the ship, praying to whatever god there was that he'd find Khain quickly. He looked to the camp on shore, but didnt catch sight of her, so he ran to the far side of the island. Two minutes left. He got to the farthest he could before he hit water, and felt his heart drop when there was still no sign of her.   
  
"I'm sorry," Teale cried desperately," I forgot  I had it, I'm so sorry,"   
  
There was a definite gust of wind behind him, and Teale spun to see Khain standing there, looking none to pleased with Teale. Teale started forward to give her the ring, but Khain lifted a hand and snapped. Teale's breath was forced from his lungs as he was shoved by something invisible to the treeline. His hands were forced up against the tree, and his hips jutted outwards. He cursed.   
  
"Khain, please- Ow!" Teale hissed as an onslaught started up again on his backside- it felt like a switch again.   
  
"I didn't re-alize I had it!" Teale's voice jumped in pitch as he spoke, tense from the pain,"Im so-orry! Please!"   
  
His cries fell on deaf ears- he wasn't saying the right things, apparently. He tried to think straight for just a moment, but it was rather difficult with the burning in his bottom to keep him distracted. What else could he say?   
  
"I wont touch your things- Ah," Teale dropped his head as a particularly nasty blow landed on his thighs,"I wont touch anyone's things ever again!"   
  
The stripes seemed to lessen in severity then, and Teale knew he was on the right track,"I shouldn't have gone into your office at all, and wa-ited instead," his voice broke again and he shook his head with a sniffle,"I- er, I won't do it ag-ain,"    
  
Teale shouted at the bark on the tree as the blows started stinging even worse now. He felt tears dampen his cheeks and he whined loudly.   
  
"I promise I won't! I'm so so sorry! I'll wait next time!" He hollered, gritting his teeth pathetically.   
  
And then the pain stopped. Teale felt in control of his body again and he took a steadying breath, giving himself a second to stop the tears. He took a few slow breaths, wiped his cheeks, and straightened up. The pain hadn't started to dissipate yet, probably as a reminder for him. He paid it no mind for the time being.     
  
He turned to face Khain, tugging the ring off his finger and offering it to her slowly,"I'm sorry, Ma'am," he said quietly,"I'll respect your things and space next time," he paused and corrected himself,"Everyone's space, I mean,"   
  
Khain put the ring on her finger, and reached to take his hand. She ran her thumb over the skin on his palm, gave him a small smile, and then Teale blinked and he was at the Ship again. Albeit he was over by the rocks, but he was back home.    
  
He turned his palm,over and in cursive, black ink, the word "Forgiven" was written. He smiled softly to himself and wiped his face again before heading home.    
  
  
  
  



End file.
